Kamikaze Class Aerial Destroyer
The ''Kamikaze ''Class Aerial Destroyer is a class of thirty-two airships that have become the primary aerial ship-of-line for the Black Knights during the end of the Second Black Rebellion, the Liberation of Japan, and into the Third Great War. It was developed out of the design of the Black Knight's Flagship the ''Ikaruga ''along with the study of the Britannian's own ''Caerleon ''Class Air Destroyer that made up the bulk of the Britannian Air Force's Airship Fleet. Appearance The Kamikaze ''Class appears to resemble the ''Caerleon ''Class just in a flying wing like design. It is painted in a dark green color with dark grey lining during the final battles of the Second Black Rebellion and was repainted soon after in a dark gray and white paint job soon after the official end of the Second Black Rebellion. Design The ''Kamikaze ''was designed by the newly formed Chawla Design Group of Horai Island to be an escort-class aerial combat ship able to escort larger airships of the Black Knight's new airship fleet in battle, as well as serving in the front-lines of any battle. It was also designed to be an airborne carrier of Float Unit equipped knightmare frames from the start, unlike the ''Caerleon ''Class which had originally been designed to carry VTOL Gunships and had some trouble converting to carry knightmares which saw the slightly smaller aerial destroyer only carrying six knightmares compare to the twelve of the ''Kamikaze ''Class. Unlike Britannian Airships which are equipped with large Float Units the ''Kamikaze ''Class sports an Air Glide Wing System which is concentrated on the wings of the ship which helps in lift and in the wing-mounted lift units. This is the main reason for a flying-wing like design was chosen for the ship allowing it to stay in the air even when heavily damaged. For defense, this ship is equipped with a similar Radiant Wave Shielding to that of the larger ''Ikaruga ''but perfected due to the battles in the Chinese Federation showing some weaknesses in the design of the shielding. This does lead the ''Kamikaze ''Class to sport two more Radiant Wave Shielding Units than the ''Ikaruga ''itself allowing it to sport slight heavier shielding overall thanks to these lessons. For weapons, the ''Kamikaze ''Class is equipped with six high-velocity railgun turrets, with two on the ventral side of the ship and the remaining four spread out across the dorsal side of the wings. This set-up allows a good coverage all around the ship with all of its guns. For close-in defense, the ''Kamikaze ''Class sports ten small CIWS machine guns spread all across the ship for use against attacking enemy VTOLs or aerial knightmares. The final weapon on the ''Kamikaze ''is four wing-mounted 8-Cell Anti-Air Missile Launchers which can either be used to help in countering enemy heavy missiles or enemy knightmares. A weakness of this design is that besides the small Anti-Air Missile Launchers the ''Kamikaze ''does not sport any serious anti-ship missile capacity but this is mainly due to the troubles the ''Caerleon ''Class are reported to have in their own missile launchers. The hangar compliment for the ''Kamikaze ''Class is a dozen Aerial Knightmare Frames and a pair of Type 20 Aerial Float Shuttles. While able to carry twice the amount of Knightmares the ''Caerleon ''Class can carry still a small number and is mainly due to the small main body of the airship. The pair of Type 20 Aerial Float Shuttles is mainly carried as emergency escape craft for the crew of the ship when it is required thanks to no aerial escape pods on the ''Kamikaze, ''unlike the ''Caerleon ''Class. Armaments '''Type-C3 35cm High-Velocity Cannons' The Kamikaze ''Class sports six of these weapons which are spread across the ship able easily cover almost any angle of attack. Each cannon is capable of firing a 35cm shell that easily destroy an attacking aerial knightmare frame in one shot and hitting an enemy airship's shield with consecutive shots can eventually break through if given enough time to do so. These weapons are also fed by large ammo magazines, found in the ship's wings, able to keep them in the fight longer which makes breaking shields a lot easier in the long run. '''Type-A3 20mm CIWS Cannons' The Kamikaze ''Class also sports ten small CIWS machine guns that are hidden away in small silos spread across the ship. Each of these large machine guns is capable of easily destroying an attacking knightmare or VTOL with no trouble at all along with enemy missiles. They are also able to be either controlled by a dedicated gunner or by computer control on the ship's bridge depending on several factors. '''Type-M3 8-Cell Anti-Air Missile Launchers' A smaller version of the Type-M2 Anti-Air Missile Launchers on the Ikaruga ''these launchers though don't have the ability to launch slightly larger anti-ship missiles. The ''Kamikaze ''Class sport four of these small anti-air missile launchers with two built into the dorsal hull of the wings, and the other two built into the ventral hull of the wings allowing for a full sphere of protection. Each of these launchers is capable of firing numerous "Hyo" Anti-Air Missiles from a launcher's eight cells. System Features '''Type X9 Radiant Wave Shield System ' The Radiant Wave Shield System used on the Kamikaze ''Class is an improved model that was developed due to lessons learned during the battles in the Chinese Federation with the ''Ikaruga ''before the formation of the United Federation of Nations. The ''Kamikaze ''Class basically sports two extra Radiant Wave Shield Emitters then the ''Ikaruga ''which allows superior shielding across the ship. '''Type 100G Air Glide Wing System ' The Air Glide Wing System on the Kamikaze ''is basically the same system from the ''Ikaruga ''just slightly modified due to the ship's flying-wing like body which helps somewhat in generating lift. There are a few small flight units built into the ends of the wings, while a pair of larger units is built into the back of the wings. This is mainly to prevent damage or destruction of one unit bringing the entire ship down. Also like the larger system onboard the ''Ikaruga ''the system on the ''Kamikaze ''Class allow for the ship to travel underwater when it is required. '''Type 33S Harken Anchors ' The Kamikaze ''Class sports four of these special ship-mounted Harken Anchors which were first used by the Submarine Carrier ''Ryujin ''both during the First and Second Black Rebellions. These Anchors while heavily based on the Slash Harkens first used by Knightmare Frames are not considered weapons and are only used for anchoring the ship to the ground or the seabed when needed. '''Type S19 Multispectral Sensor System ' A new sensor suite developed specially for the Kamikaze ''Class and is an improved version of the older Type S16 first used by the ''Ikaruga ''and sports some slight modifications proposed by ''Ikaruga ''sensor operator Ichijiku Hinata. Notable Ships and Crew BKS ''Namikaze - ''Colonel Kenneth Narita The twenty-fourth built ''Kamikaze ''Class Aerial Destroyer the ''Namikaze ''was the lead ship during the Third Battle of Port Yokosuka which was the second of second of three battles going on during the Second Battle of Tokyo Settlement. It was planned for the ''Namikaze ''along with the ''Umikaze ''and ''Nokaze ''to secure Port Yokosuka for future troop landings to fully secure Tokyo Settlement with the clandstine assistance of a few remaining Japanese resistance groups. However, due to the F.L.E.I.J.A detonating over Toyko Settlement and the following peace settlement the battle was a draw and the three Black Knight airships retreated back to Horai Island along with the majority of the remaining Black Knight Fleet. Later it was assigned to observe Orb Island after the Zero Honor Guard and the former unmasked Zero, Lelouch vi Britannia, retreated too after the Black Knights betrayal of said man. The commander of the ''Namikaze ''is Colonel Kenneth Narita a former JMSDF VTOL Pilot and later Knightmare pilot for the Japanese Liberation Front and the Black Knights when the remaining JLF forces where folded into the Black Knights. Soon after this he was removed from Knightmare piloting and was assigned as commander of the Black Knights new Submarine Carrier the ''Ryujin ''where he would command the submarine through the rest of the First Black Rebellion and into the interbellum period. He would remain as commander of the Submarine till the construction of the Black Knight Airship Fleet was started and he then started to help in the formation of said fleet with him writing out operation plans, and such for the fleet. BKS ''Kiyokaze - ''Colonel Shenji Okita The ''Kiyokaze ''was one of fourteen ''Kamikaze ''Class ships assigned to the Battle of Kagoshima Settlement supporting the large fleet of now Float Unit equipped Chinese Landships which were assaulting the Kagoshima Settlement in an effort to land troops. During the course of the Battle with both Air and Ground Forces of the Empire of Britannia lead by Knight of Ten Luciano Bradley the ''Kiyokaze ''was along the left wing of the Black Knight Forces which was attacked by Bradley. The ''Kiyokaze ''was damaged during this blitz attack from the Knight of Ten and was starting to pull back when it witnessed an attack by several Sutherlands on one of the ''Longdan ''Class Land Ships which was recovering survivors from the fellow ''Kamikaze ''Class ship ''Nowaki. ''The Commander of the ''Kiyokaze, Colonel Shenji Okita, then ordered his remaining crew off the ship before personally piloting the airship towards the attacking Sutherlands where he preceded to hold them off for several minutes using only the automated CIWS guns of the ship before finally being destroyed. This valiant act allowed the Longdan ''to finish recovering survivors before falling back from the battle. Variants and Subclasses ''Maru ''Class Aerial Transport A variant of the ''Kamikaze ''Class that is designed as a transport instead of a warship. They basically look like the ''Kamikaze ''Class just with a slightly wider main body for a very large cargo bay. They were developed due to a need to keep the Air Fleet of the Black Knights supplied and readied for any war with the Empire of Britannia after the end of the Second Black Rebellion. It also transported cargo and supplies between the various nations of the United Federation of Nations when needed due to much of the old merchant marine of these countries either were very outdated or had been destroyed. These ships also helped the former downtrodden provinces of the Chinese Federation with little transport infrastructure left to support their civilian population. ''Akitsu ''Class Aerial Troop Transport Based on the same widened-hull as the ''Maru ''Class Aerial Transport the ''Akitsu ''could therefore be considered a variant of the ''Maru ''Class as well as a variant for the ''Kamikaze ''Class. The ''Akitsu ''Class is designed to transport a short company of twelve ground-bound Knightmare Frames, either Type-11R Burai Mark-II or former Chinese TQ-19 Gun Ru, a pair of mechanized infantry companies or three companies of regular foot infantry, and an reinforced tank company. To defend itself the ''Akitsu ''Class is equipped with a pair of Type-C3 Cannons and a dozen Type-A3 CIWS Cannons along with the regular Radiant Wave Shield System. Thanks in part to being a fully-capable airship the ''Akitsu ''is designed to be able to land in a clear area where a pair of large landing ramps are dropped allowing its cargo to be quickly unloaded. The ''Akitsu ''could also if needed para-drop its Knightmares and infantry to secure a needed landing site. In preparation for the Liberation of Japan the Chawla Design Group would build six of these ships, two of which would be assigned to Black Knight force attacking the Port of Yokosuka, and the other four would be assigned to the force attacking Kagoshima Settlement alongside several conventional former Chinese Federation landing ships. During the course of the two battles, one ship of the class would be destroyed as it tried to land and another the ''Hyuga ''arrived at Tokyo after the F.L.E.I.J.A went off where it would land its forces to keep the peace in the ghettos. After the official end of the Second Black Rebellion and the Liberation of Japan from Britannia the other remaining ships of the class started to land their forces across the former Area 11 to start the hand over of the country from Britannia to the United Federation of Nations. It was after this that three ships of the class would return to Horai Island where they were interned for later use. ''Aeolus Class Aerial Destroyer Often just titled as the Kamikaze Flight-II or Bloc Two these ships are produced after the end of the Second Black Rebellion for the growing Black Knight Airship Fleet and to replace the losses to the fleet during the Liberation of Japan. By the time of the start of the Third Great War, around fifty or so of these ships were produced which combined with the remaining Kamikaze Class ships outnumbered the total ships of the entire Britannian Air Force's own fleet by a wide margin. These ships also have several minor improvements over that of the original Kamikaze ''Class including the addition of aerial escape pods, and an increase in the knightmare compliment of the hangar from twelve to eighteen. ''Izumo ''Class Aerial Cruiser After the end of the Second Black Rebellion with successful Liberation of Japan the Order of the Black Knights and the Chawla Design Group realized that alongside more ''Kamikaze ''Class Destroyers the Black Knight Aerial Fleet badly needed a larger cruiser-weight airship to counter the Britannian ''Avalon ''Class and the Orb ''Broadsword ''Class. The Chawla Design Group soon came up with the twelve ship ''Izumo ''Class Aerial Cruiser heavily based on the widened-hull of the ''Maru ''Class. This new cruiser sported two hangars each capable of carrying twelve knightmare frames, and a pair of Float Shuttles. As well as, a pair of large Type-C5 75mm Heavy High-Velocity Cannons, seven lighter and smaller Type-C7 50mm High-Velocity cannons, a set of four large anti-ship missile launchers, and four 10-Cell anti-air missile launchers. The ''Izumo ''Class was exactly what the Black Knights needed in a heavy-weight airship to strengthen its fleet. History The ''Kamikaze Class Aerial Destroyer was first designed by the Chawla Design Group after the return of the Ikaruga to Horai Island after fighting in the Chinese Federation against both the Chinese Federation Loyalists and the Britannian forces under Second Prince Schneizel. After several weeks the first of these new airships would be finished in time to serve in Operation Rolling Thunder, the liberation of the Middle Eastern Federation from Britannia and the Relief of New Ashford rescuing its entire population from the approaching Britannia Fifth Army. Later it would take part in the Liberation of Japan after the formation of the United Federation of Nations. During the battles during the Liberation of Japan, fourteen of these ships would support the Black Knight main invasion force at the Battle of the Kagoshima Settlement, six others split into two smaller forces of three ships were they would take part in smaller battles at two other locations along the coast of the country, and four more would escort the Black Knight Flagship Ikaruga during the Second Battle of the Tokyo Settlement. The remaining eight ships of the class would be spread across the Federation to prevent Britannia from moving troops into the Federation proper. They would quickly become the standard airship of choice for much of the United Federation of Nations military force the Order of the Black Knights and its Air Fleet. It would be one of the most superior escort-class airships developed by any military and would continued to be in use for many years afterwards into the Third Great War. Gallery Black Knights - Airships.png|The BKS Kamikaze and BKS Asakaze escorting the BKS Ikaruga, the Black Knight Flagship, during the Second Battle of Tokyo Settlement Trivia *Basically this is an expanded profile on the Small Black Knight Airship seen in the last episodes of the anime which never received any background or any data at all for them as far as I am aware. *The ''Akitsu ''Class Variant came from a line spoken by Xingke during Turn 17 about Troop Transports. I know that those transports could have been conventional naval troop transports but I thought it would be interesting to introduce an aerial troop transport. I kind of had a bit of fun with its entry here which means it may get its own page in the future. Category:Vehicles and Support Units Category:Divergence Point Vehicles and Support Units Category:Airships